The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that the playback gear for consumer surround sound or 3D sound “acoustic holography” generally falls into one of two categories, headphones or home theater speakers. In many applications headphones reproduce spatialization using simulated cross talk canceling techniques or binaural recordings. Since headphones are typically worn on the head during use, one may expect that the sound image created by the headphones may be confined within the head and that extended use of headphones may become uncomfortable. Home theater speakers and near field monitors may be able to function in a variety of real spaces to provide a wide listening area yet may exchange accuracy for placement flexibility and overall coverage.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that one prior art design provides a helmet-type speaker apparatus and a speaker system for the chair being used by the wearer of the helmet. Other types of audio chairs are also currently available.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.